Dannen Aglar Fallen Glory
by Anarya of Lorien
Summary: A one shot Glorfindel fic as he escapes with family and friends through Cirith Thoronath. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters described here, except for the ones that don't appear in the books. The rest were the brilliant creations of the Professor. So, no sue okay?

And this is my first Glorfindel fic and this is also the first time in am doing a single chapter fiction. So, any of your constructive criticisms are welcome.

Thoughts and memories are in _italics._

- Anarya of Lorien.

* * *

_**Dannen Aglar - Fallen Glory** _

I ran…I ran like I had never run before. Our city was falling. My black locks were congealed with the blood that flowed from the wound on my forehead.

"Naneth! Naneth, wait!" I froze for a moment.

Maegorod!" I called out. My son was calling out to me and yet my eyes couldn't find him. I screamed as another orc ran my way. I ran this way and that, calling my son's name all the time.

"Maegorod! Where are you?" I cried amidst the confusion.

"Naneth!" I turned to see my son run my way. His golden locks dirty and his face seemed a tad darker than its usual radiance as he was covered with the dust from the falling city. I embraced him. As long as my son was safe, I had nothing to worry.

"Silaerín, run!" a voice cried from behind. I turned back just in time to duck out of harm's way as an orc swiped his scimitar at me. I screamed as I shielded my son. I was about to fall. I knew it. I had no weapon with which I could defend myself and I would also lead my son to his death. Tears sprung forth as I tried running away. But the orc seemed to have a strange vengeance with me and ran after us, ignoring every other elf around. I ran until I saw the white wall of my city loom before me. I knew I couldn't escape. We were trapped. I gripped the small hand that was within my palm and turned around resolutely. I was a Noldo. I wouldn't cower in front of an enemy. I saw him come towards me. His scimitar shining in the blaze around us…the blaze of the burning city.

Suddenly he sprang forth between the orc and us. His golden locks glimmering, the lord of the Golden flower. My Lord.

"Silaerín, take Maegorod away." I nodded my head as I clutched my son's tiny hand and proceeded to drag him if need arose. But it was too late. The boy had seen the rescuer's face and now struggled in my grip to run back towards him.

"Ada!" he almost got away when I grabbed him around the torso and pulled him back.

"No Maegorod. Come with Nana. Hurry up! Time is running short my son." I hugged him as he clung onto me and cried. This siege was taking its toll on my son. I hushed him as I ran. Lady Idril was waiting for us. I was sure! I turned back to see Glorfindel follow us, his sword unsheathed and his face terrible to behold. My son cried out.

"Adar! Hurry up!" Glorfindel quickened his pace and soon, had his shoulders around me and dragged me with him. Soon we reached the hidden door that would lead us out of Tumladen. We would soon move through he pass of Cirith Thoronath and out of harm's way. Idril stood there in her white raiment as a beacon of hope and with her stood Tuor and their son, Eärendil.

"Hurry up Silaerín!" she cried and held out her hand for me to grasp. Glorfindel pushed me towards her and I landed into her embrace. I looked up to see my princess smile at me with sadness well etched in her face. The king had fallen. I closed my eyes as I turned towards Glorfindel, waiting for him to follow me but there he stood as one made of stone.

"My lord, hurry up." I cried as I held out my hand for him as Idril had done for me. But he stood there; looking at my hand as though it were something he had never set eyes upon before. He then looked at me before pulling me into his embrace. For a moment the entire world seemed to be in oblivion. All that mattered was his embrace. He held me tightly as though I would vanish if he let me go. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and then slowly released me to gaze into my eyes.

I looked back. My dark orbs contemplating the emotions in his blue depths. And then I understood.

"You are not coming are you?" I asked, barely in a whisper. He smiled sadly and nodded his head. I shook my head. This was not happening. I caught his hand more tightly in my grasp as though releasing it would send him far away…far from my reach.

"I do not want to lose you." I whispered fiercely as he embraced me again. It had been only ten years since he had wedded me. It was still too early. Our son needed his father. He then released me again as tears flowed freely down my face. He gently wiped them away and kissed me with a passionate abandon, putting all the love he had for me and our son into that one last kiss. And I kissed him back. But only that I could never equal him in love. I sighed sadly as our lips parted and we drew back. He let me go.

"Gondolin calls." He whispered before placing his forefinger and middle finder towards his lips and blew a kiss in air.

"I love you, Silaerín. Take care of Maegorod. Tell him I love him." he then turned away and ran away towards his men leaving me in safety with no hope for himself.

"Glorfindel!" I yelled back. He stopped and turned back to look at me, his eyes clouded with sadness that it stabbed my heart beyond count of pain.

"I love you." I whispered. He did hear what I said, for he smiled and nodded his head before turning away. I cried as I ran after the group led by Idril. And I did find them, walking as fast as they could. Torches were held aloft to guide them through the passage that would lead them north.

"Naneth! Where is Ada?" my son asked me as I hugged him tightly, carrying him along the passage.

"Hush, Maegorod! Ada will come. I turned back to look one last time at the passage behind me, expecting it to be shrouded in darkness. But there was light, as though a figure holding a torch was fast approaching us. Tuor unsheathed his sword and pushed us behind him. I waited. If orcs had discovered the hidden passage, then Glorfindel must either have fallen or captured. I closed my eyes as my tears slipped unchecked.

"Aha! Hope prevails! It is the Lord of the house of the Golden flower!" Tuor exclaimed and rushed to greet the figure, while I stood there with my eyes opened wide. There indeed he stood smiling at me as he hugged Tuor. His right shoulder was badly scraped and apart from that, he seemed unharmed. As soon as Tuor released him from his embrace, I ran towards him.

"Glorfindel!" I cried as he hugged me, but it must have hurt him to do so because I could feel him wince slightly. I withdrew from his embrace and looked at his shoulder.

"You are hurt!" I said. He smiled as he kissed me and drew me towards the group that had started to move away.

"Many have died." He smiled. I nodded my head and thanked Iluvatar. I was grateful to have him with me. Maegorod ran rushing towards Glorfindel as I picked him up and Glorfindel hugged him.

Daylight peeped in at us as we walked out of the passage at Cirith Thoronath, a pass where beneath the shadows of the highest peaks a narrow path wound its way; on our right the path was walled by a precipice and on our left, there was a dreadful fall into emptiness. All of us were keeping to the right as we slowly made our way from this high cleft to the stable ground below. It was then that we heard it. The horns of orcs. Glorfindel tensed as he slowly unsheathed his sword. I knew what it meant and I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me, his eyes stern and vigilant. But then the softened as he kissed me gently and called out,

"Orc attack!" Tuor turned back immediately and soon, a major ambush took place. Orcs came in multitudes from the cracks of the mountains as Tuor and Glorfindel and the remaining warriors of Gondolin fought them, throwing them down to their deaths. It was then that I sensed it. He would not survive. I hugged Maegorod to my bosom as the wounded and the women and children remained huddled together. I turned to see him fight an orc and hew him down the fall. Was this why he survived? To fall again? Tears welled up again as I hugged my son as tightly as I could.

Then it approached. A Balrog with his whip of flame and sword, roared at us. We were going to die. And Morgoth, his purpose would be fulfilled. I closed my eyes awaiting the sting from his whip, but it never came. I opened my eyes slightly to see Glorfindel fight with the Balrog. My heart stopped as he shouted,

"Tuor, lead them away!" Tuor looked at Glorfindel indecisively one moment. But then, Glorfindel pushed Tuor towards us. Idril caught him before he fell and he nodded his head at Glorfindel.

"I shall not forget your help, my lord." Surely this was not happening. A woman close to me pulled me from where I stood. I turned to look at her in a daze.

"We must hurry, lest we fall." I shook my head as I thrust Maegorod into her arms.

"Take him to safety. Keep him safe."

The elleth looked at my son who struggled to come back to me. She nodded and ran after the rest. I turned back to see them fight each other. Glorfindel swiped his sword at the Balrog and cut his arm that held the whip. The Balrog lost his balance and fell to the darkness below. But what happened next seemed too unreal… he grabbed his locks and pulled him down. Glorfindel who seemed happy a moment before, was surprised and his eyes widened as he lost his balance and fell down.

I stood there as one made of stone when the elleth to whom I had entrusted my son came running back.

"My lady! My lady! The orcs are back!" but I did not move. Did it matter any more? Did anything matter? Tears slowly flowed as I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over. His body lay in a small shelf that jutted out from the mountainside. But it was only his body that lay there…he had fallen.

"My lady! Hurry!" she pulled on my sleeves, trying to wake me from the stupor I was in.

"Your son is in danger!" she cried and pulled at my sleeve more urgently. I turned to look at her, my face searching hers. I had lost my mind.

"My son?" she nodded. "Hurry up, my lady!" she cried. But she was not the only one who did. I turned to look up at the sky where I descried eagles. The elleth also turned her attention towards the sky and she broke into hysterical laughter.

"We are safe! We are safe!" she cried as she ran towards the rest again. But I did not stir. I did not move. I stayed where I was. It did not matter that the orcs were attacking now. It did not matter that we were losing. Anything hardly mattered now. He had left. He had fallen. My love. My life. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Idril stand there. Her face had a mild gash that would heal in time. But my gash was too deep to heal…too deep.

"The orcs are dead, Silaerín." She whispered as she turned to look at another person stand there. I turned and saw my son. He saw me and rushed towards me, falling into my embrace as I hugged him tighter than ever. I cried. I cried till I could cry no more. Till my voice went hoarse. Till my eyes could bleed no more tears. I peeked again, trying to find his body lying there somewhere. But no. It was not there. I looked all around…but he was not there. I turned to Idril. She must have understood what I meant for she pointed towards my back. I turned around and saw him lying there, as though sleeping.

I slowly got up and walked towards him.

"The Lord of the eagles bore him up." I turned to see Lord Thorondor stand there with his wings spread. His eyes keen and all seeing. I joined my hands and leaned my head against them, thanking him for what he had done. Idril placed her arms around me and hugged me.

"Since none of the orcs have survived, I doubt if the Dark Lord will know of our escape."

"Aye. And if any more leagues of orcs are sent, they shall be taken care of as well." Thorondor spoke. Idril then turned to me.

"I believe we must give him a proper burial, Silaerín." I nodded mutely as I slowly caressed his cheek. She then turned away.

He was sleeping. I closed my eyes as memories flooded my heart and mind.

_I walked into our room to find my husband standing by the balcony that looked out to the east. His hair flew in the wind as he stood there with his arms crossed in front of him over his broad chest. His golden locks flying in the wind. __I slowly made my way towards him and hugged him gently. He tensed a little before relaxing. __"What is it, my lord?" I asked. He sighed as he turned back to face me, his face furrowed with worry. __"It is nothing." He sighed. I shook my head as I smiled. "You could never lie to me, my lord." I caressed his cheek. He smiled back as he leaned towards me resting his forehead against mine. __"Something worries me."_

_"What is it?" I asked, clearly sensing his discomfort. "Is it something to deal with me?" he opened his eyes sharply and shook his head._

_"You have never disappointed me, my love." He sighed as he enfolded me into his embrace. Soon we were sleeping cuddled together, madly in love with each other. I sighed as I wondered what favours I had done to the Valar that they grant me such a husband. His hands tightened their hold around me as he slept and I smiled as I drifted to sleep myself._

_He whispered into my ears, startling me a little, "I love you, Silaerín." I smiled as I felt tears prick my eyes. "And I love you too, my love." I murmured as we both drifted to sleep in each other's arms. _

I looked at the mound of stones…the place where my beloved slept. Maegorod clung to me as he cried for his loving father. One who always had time for his son, for his family, for his king. I sighed as I knelt beside my son. His blue eyes startled as I saw how much he looked like his father.

"Maegorod, Adar has gone to the halls of Waiting." He nodded. I closed my eyes as grief struck me again. "It is not safe here anymore." He looked up at me.

"Are we leaving Ada then, Nana?" it hurt me when he said that. I hugged my son as I cried again.

"No Maegorod. He is always with you. He dwells in your heart. The dead ones are always with us, in our thoughts." He nodded. "Remember Maegorod, one day, you shall meet you father. We are elves. We never truly leave this world. So you have to only wait…only wait, my son for your father to come to us. Only wait!" I whispered as I slowly got up and with one last look at the mound that held my husband, I walked away towards my people, whose lives he had died protecting. We go to Nan-tathren, the land of the willows. Away from Gondolin. Away from Glorfindel. Away from all we called home.

The end… or is it?

* * *

Please send in your feedback, as I would seriously like to know how this turned out. It was a sudden idea and after a week I couldn't help but write it down… 

- Anarya of Lorien.


End file.
